World 6
You can't use Support Expedition in World 6. World 6-1: 中部海域哨戒線 Central Waters Patrol Line | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 380 | code = 潜水艦作戦 (Submarine Operation) | text = 有力な潜水艦隊を編成し、中部海域哨戒線に進出せよ。敵艦隊を発見、これを漸減撃滅せよ！ Organize a strong submarine fleet and advance a patrol line into the Middle Sea region. Locate enemy fleets and gradually destroy them! }} Stage Guide *At least 3 SS are required to reach the boss. *There are LoS checks E -> F and F -> K. They do not have high LoS requirements (SSVs with a couple recon planes will pass), but an all-sub fleet without recon planes will be sent to H. ** Around 25-30 ELoS at HQ100 is enough but treat it as a placeholder value. Need more reports for the minimal value. *1 CLT, 1 CL, 1 CV(L), and 3 SS(V) is an effective fleet for taking out the boss but it will have to go through node B where there's a Ru-class BB. Note that this fleet can send you to dead end node H. *All all-sub fleet will go A -> C -> D -> E -> F -> K (with sufficient LoS), however, node C is pretty harsh on subs with late-model DDs and flagship CLs. *Taigei in a sub fleet avoids the battle in Node C by leading the fleet to node A -> D which can be very helpful. When she is equipped with recon seaplanes, she then allows all your subs to equip torpedoes while passing the LoS check. *Taigei, 2DD, 3SS(V) goes A -> D -> E -> F -> K. DDs can help reduce the amount of attacks aimed at Taigei (during torpedo phase or against CAs), who have poorer armor and evasion. * Pattern 1 on node H has a chance to drop I-401. If you want to farm her there, 1 BB 3 CLT 1 CL 1 CV or 1 CL 3 CLT 2 CV both guarantee B -> D -> E -> H and are good enough to get S Rank. * To trigger Night Scout at boss node, you need either Air Incapability (28-56 FP), Air Superiority (126+ FP) or Air Supremacy. Night Scouts cannot be triggered if the day combat is done in Air Parity (with 57-125 FP when the boss battle starts) Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-2: MS諸島沖 MS Archipelago | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = None | exp = 420 | code = MS諸島防衛戦 (Defense of the MS Archipelago) | text = MS諸島沖前面に展開し、同諸島方面に接近しつつある敵攻略部隊を捕捉、全力で撃滅せよ！ Expand to the forward part of the MS Archipelago sea, seize the enemy fleet that is slowly advancing to capture the archipelago, and destroy them with all your might! }} Stage Guide Requires sinking the flagship at the boss node 3''' times to deplete the gauge. #Compositions: #*'''B-F-H/I-K : 1BB(V), 1CV, 2DD, 2CA(V) or 1BB(V), 1CV, 2DD, 2CLT #** There is a LoS check for F -> I. Using either composition that fails this LoS check will to go to H instead. However, H does not contain any Flagship Kai-grade enemies, so failing this LoS check may be preferable. There is also a LoS check for H -> K. At HQ 105, 29-30.88 Refined LoS guarantees going H and passing the second LoS check. Starting from 31 LoS, there a small chance go to I which increases with additional ELoS until I is guaranteed. #***Listed values are only accurate for players between HQ 105~109. Players below HQ 105 are advised to use less ELoS than listed while players above HQ 110 will require more ELoS than listed. #***''30'' ELoS on HQ100 allows to fail the first check and pass the second one (B-F-H-K with a proper composition). #*'B-F-E-H-K': 2CLT, 2CA(V), 1CV, 1BB or 2CV, 2CA(V), 1CLT, 1BB (29+ Refined LoS guarantees H-K) #** Higher chance to kill the boss, but inefficient for farming. Lower route consists of at least 1 flagship Kai ship while upper route will face one whirpool node. #*'A-D-G-K': CA(V), 2CL, 3DD (Unknown LOS check on G-K). Strongly recomended to use a CAV with at least a seaplane bomber. #*'A-B-F-I-K' : 3DD, CVL, 1CA(V), 1CL Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 6-3: グアノ環礁沖海域 Guano Atoll Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = Differ Per Pattern | code = K作戦 (Operation K) | text = 飛行艇または水上偵察機を装備した水上機母艦・軽巡・駆逐艦による艦隊を同方面へ進出、航空偵察「K作戦」を実施せよ！ Deploy a fleet consisting of seaplane tenders equipped with flying boats or recon planes, light cruisers and destroyers, and carry out the aerial scout mission "Operation K"! }} Stage Guide *Requires sinking the flagship at the Boss node 4 TIMES to deplete the gauge and clear the map. *You CANNOT bring BB(V), CA(V), CLT, CV(L), SS, or Auxiliary Ships. *Katori/Kashima can be brought to this map. *Node G and H are a new type of "Aviation Detection" node **Resources obtained in these nodes can only be received if you have obtained Rank B or higher at the Boss Node. **Otherwise, the resources obtained are nullified. The mechanism was first introduced into this map and then subsequently used in future events. *Node B and C are Submarine nodes with no warning. So watch out. **You may also opt to farm either nodes to complete Quests Bd8 and Bw5. *Going to Node B route is NOT RECOMMENDED as you will increase the amount of battles before reaching the Boss. *Chitose/Chiyoda AV may be used instead of Akitsushima (they all go through the same nodes depending on your Fleet Composition). **Bringing Chitose/Chiyoda AV is highly recommended due to their higher plane capacity and combat capability. *Akitsushima equipped with a Type 2 Large-Sized Flying Boat gains more resources than Chitose/Chiyoda AV at node G and H. *Battleship Ta-Class Flagship is the Flagship of node J before the 4th Final Kill *'Destroyer Princess' becomes the Flagship at the 4th Final Kill. NOTE: There is a chance of failing the scout mission at node H if less Seaplanes are brought. Having one or more Type 2 Large-sized Flying Boat will have a high chance of Great Success on both nodes. *Great Success yields resource such as more often. Compositions: *'A-C-E-G-H-J ': 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD (3 Battles Total) **Guarantees node G, lets you avoid node F which has Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class Elite, also and lets you go through only 2 Battles before the Boss Node (J). **Great fleet to use for consistent routing to Boss. However, it can cause your DDs to be heavily damaged during Day Battle by chance. *'A-C-E-F/G-H-J ': 1 AV + 2 CL + 3 DD (3~4 Battles Total) **Sacrifices 100% Routing to node G but creates the potential to go to node F sometimes. **Higher Combat capability compared to the previous Fleet Composition due to the 2 CLs with Double Attack potential via Artillery Spotting. **With 1 AV + 2 CL + Katori + 2 DD, there's a chance that you could go either way. Source: Nicovideo *'A-C-E-F-H-J ': 1 AV + 3 CL + 2 DD OR 2 AV + 3 CL + 1 DD (4 Battles Total) **This option completely gives up the routing to node G and will go down to node F all the time which permanently increases battles to 4 total. **Prioritizes Firepower by using more AV or CL. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List